


After Practice

by andrewminyqrd



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, a bit of smut, a little fluff ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewminyqrd/pseuds/andrewminyqrd
Summary: Neil and Andrew are in the locker room after practice. Alone. They get up to some mischief.





	After Practice

“Yes or no?” Andrew said quietly.  
“Yes.”  
Andrew closed the distance between them, interlocking their lips. Kissing Andrew captivated Neil in ways he could never understand. Each kiss was like being struck by lightning, a flash of power rushing through his veins.  
Their lips disconnected for air. Neil studied Andrew’s face.  
“Staring.” Andrew stated.  
“I know.” Neil sighed. “I just like looking at you.” “Stop being so sappy. It’s not attractive.” Andrew said with a bored tone, yet his eyes lit up after hearing Neil’s words.  
Neil smiled, “I’m pretty sure you always find me attractive. Seeing how we are still in the locker room after practice.” Andrew leaned back and looked around. He shrugged. “You have something better to do?” Neil pretended to think for a second. “Hm, I’m not sure.. I do have a test to study for.” Neil teased.  
Andrew’s only response was an eye roll.  
“Yes or no?” Neil asked.  
“You’re obnoxious.” Andrew replied. “Yes.” Neil leaned in once more and connected their lips again. Andrew started backing Neil up, until his back hit the locker room wall. Neil gasped for air when Andrew’s body came impossibly close to his without touching.  
“Yes or no?”  
“Yes. Yes. Always yes.” Neil panted, starting to feel his body heat up.  
Andrew made a growl sound, which put Neil passed the point of turned on, he was in a state of desperation for more.  
“Andrew… can I touch you?”  
Andrew thought about it for a second, “Torso and above.” Before pushing himself close to Neil to continue their actions.  
Neil ran his hands up Andrew’s arms, feeling his muscles flexing under his fingers.  
Andrew reached down and grabbed the hem of Neil’s shirt. “Yes or no?” He mumbled into Neil’s lips.  
Neil nodded. This seemed to be enough for Andrew because he lifted Neil’s shirt up and took it off. He threw it behind him, Neil couldn’t care less where it landed.  
Andrew began kissing and biting Neil’s neck, and Neil lost all the oxygen in his body.  
Neil grabbed on to Andrew’s shoulders as Andrew began to tug on Neil’s sweatpants.  
Andrew looked up at Neil in a silent question. Neil answered “yes” just as silently.  
The sweatpants came off, and Andrew’s hand reached down Neil’s boxers and wrapped his hand around Neil.  
Andrew began to jerk him off while continuing the assault on his neck.  
Neil found it difficult to breathe, the stimulation Andrew was giving him, making him feel like he was high.  
“..Drew.” Neil mumbled. “Kiss me. Kiss me.”  
Andrew obeyed, kissing up Neil’s neck, to his jaw, and finally to his lips. 

Neil was unsure of how long they had been there, he didn’t really care.  
“Andrew, I’m close.” Neil warned.  
Andrew sped up his actions, pleasuring Neil harder than before.  
Neil let out a moaned “Andrew” as he came.  
They both were out of breath as Andrew pulled away and studied Neil.  
Neil was completely wrecked, his legs starting to shake from standing against the wall for so long.  
Andrew walked alway for a second, and came back with Neil’s shirt. He wiped his cum stained hand on it, and tossed it to Neil.  
He caught it, and felt the sticky solution. He looked up at Andrew and even though his face showed boredom, his eyes were filled with humor. Neil smirked.  
“Very considerate of you.” Neil teased.  
“What is? Returning your shirt or removing it in the first place?” Andrew cocked his head.  
Neil blushed, “Both. Including the stuff in the middle of the two.”  
“You’re incredibly fucking annoying.” Andrew stated, with the crinkles near his mouth moving slightly.  
No one else would have seen that, but Neil knew Andrew too well to miss it. It was as close to a smile as he could get. At least for now.  
“You love me anyways.”  
“I hate you.” “You say that quite a lot, yet every time it seems to lose more of its meaning..”  
“No. It doesn’t.” Andrew said, his eyes glaring into Neil’s.  
Neil shrugged. “Eh, the message behind it doesn’t. But the words themselves do.” Andrew’s stared at Neil, almost in disbelief.  
“Just clean up so we can get out of here.”  
“Yes, sir.” Neil saluted.  
“For fuck’s sake…” Andrew muttered walking out of the locker room.  
Neil snorted and grabbed a towel to wipe off sweat and cum. 

When Neil exited the locker room, Andrew was leaning against the wall, smoking a cigarette.  
“You do know there is no smoking in the building.” Neil said.  
“Fuck off. Let’s go.” Andrew responded. He stubbed out his cigarette anyways, and tossed it away.  
“That’s a fire hazard.” Neil taunted.  
“Neil. Shut up.” Andrew said walking away.  
Neil smiled, and followed after him.


End file.
